


Memorias de un gran amor

by SolmarieTheDarkVampire



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolmarieTheDarkVampire/pseuds/SolmarieTheDarkVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Kardia no fue para nada sencilla, pese a eso logro amar con desesperación. Aunque su tipo de vida le hizo imposible el revelar a su amor lo que sentía por el.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recordando al gran amor de mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo que hice por allá pal 2007. había pensado reconstruirlo, pero decidí dejarlo como esta, solo corrigiéndole los errores ortográficos y borrando y agregando una que otra escena ^^.
> 
> espero que lo disfruten

El se mudo al lado de mi casa cuando yo tenía 8. Jamás en mi vida había visto unos ojazos como esos. Unos turquesas que me enamoraron tan solo con fijarme en ellos. Poco me importo la clase de mujer que era su madre. Esas mujeres que mi madre decía que no estaban hechas para convivir con nuestra clase.

Su hijo, un precioso muchacho de 9 anos que nunca había tenido una ilusión verdadera era lo que a mí en realidad me preocupaba.  A sus 9 años de edad ya portaba una belleza arrebatadora y que invitaba a cosas insanas. Sus ojazos de un color turquesa que podían hablarte aun desde el otro lado del saloncito en el que estuviesen, esos labios de rosa que invitaban a besar y mordisquear con adicción y ese cuerpo que con sus movimientos gatunos al caminar invitaban a una danza muy intima que solo los adultos deberían llevar.

Cada momento importante siempre estuvo precedido por esa cerca que separaba nuestros propios mundos.

La primera vez vi salir a su madre con varios hombres en un auto deportivo y el estaba allí en el jardín. Portando una playera con mangas largas, un pantalón de algodón que se pegaba desde sus caderas hacía abajo. No dejaba nada a la imaginación…

Y nuevamente la cerca seria fiel testigo de lo que yo podía sentir al acercarme y saludarle…

Nuestro primer acercamiento.

^.^^.^^.^

Un jovencito de 14 años era lo que veía embobado. El cómo se dejaba manosear por aquellas asquerosas manos entrando hacía la casa. Muchas manos habían recorrido ya esas perfectas curvas que conformaban su cuerpo.

En el porche de su casa bajo la perfecta noche gris. En la soledad de su alcoba mientras yo no podía dormir viéndoles a través de la ventana que estaba justo frente a su cama. El cómo le desnudaba apenas entraban a la alcoba. Comiéndose a besos se acercaban a la cama, allí se arrojaban. Juro recordar casi babearme cada vez que le veía de espaldas a la ventana, pudiendo ver claramente la nívea piel, sin una sola marca y viéndole moverse sobre su cliente…

Deseando ser cada uno de esos asquerosos que tocaban algo que yo deseaba fervientemente fuese mío…

^.^^.^^.^

Ese verano mi padre recibió un aumento y un traslado a otra ciudad. En parte pensé que sería bueno para mí también. Por qué? Porque tampoco era sano para mi verle cada noche con otro tonto que no fuese yo.

En fin…  
De eso ya han pasado…

8 años mas tarde

En esos  8 años mi vida cambio mucho, muchas cosas ocurrieron, tanto buenas como malas, sentí el amor, y tuve también decepciones amorosas, tantas que por un momento pensé que no volvería a amar nuevamente.

Huyendo de todas esas dolorosas decepciones, de todos los recuerdos tristes que tenía en la ciudad, me regrese a mi ciudad natal. Mil veces agradecí a dios que nuestra casa seguía vacía por lo que pude comprarla y mudarme a un lugar conocido. A un barrio conocido de antaño, con mis viejas y inseparables amistades. Al lado de la vieja casita y al lado de mi viejo  vecino. Ese hermoso chico de catorce años, de rubios cabellos y ojos como el cielo.

Un chico que ya no era mas un chico, sino un hermoso adulto que me arrebataba miles de suspiros con tan solo verle hacer sus quehaceres en su casa.

A veces terminamos mas cerca de la persona menos indicada y terminamos sufriendo mas que nada en la vida. Así que este rebelde muchacho término enamorándose del hermoso e inocente, que yo creía aun conservaba un poco de la ilusión de antaño, que vivía en el próximo pórtico de la calle. Y Finalmente esta es la triste, pero verdadera, historia de cómo termine siendo algo así como un amigo en sus últimos momentos de vida.

El ultimo ser vivo al que el deseo ver en sus últimos momentos de vida…


	2. Capitulo 2

Esa mañana me senté en las escaleras a mirar a la calle, en el trabajo me habían dado el día libre para poder ubicarme en la ciudad y ya que había concluido temprano, me había sentado en las escaleras a mirar a la calle, en el preciso momento en que un joven de unos 18 años pasaba frente a la casa, me miraba, me sonreía y seguía su camino, para luego ante mi sorpresa entrar en la casa de al lado...

“valla el patito feo se ah convertido en un cisne”

Y no es que el fuese feo de pequeño. Mi dios, era todo lo contrario. La seducción en persona, la lujuria personificada, el amor con forma de hombre. Pero dentro de mi no pude evitar el sentir celos cuando le vi salir de la casa para recibir a quienes acababan de llegar en un gran auto del año. Sin duda en ese momento confirme mis mayores temores.

El chico de antes, ese chico que se dejaba tocar, manosear y poseer aunque luego mis zafiros fueran testigo de la angustiosa noche llena de llanto y angustia que pasara. Ese chico aun era el que llevaba las riendas de su vida… Y eso me hizo sentir celoso, súper y rematadamente celoso…

Me levante de mi asiento y entre en la casa sin poder quitarme su rostro y su sonrisa de la mente. Muy distintas a la mirada que me lanzara cuando entro a la casa con el chico abrazado firmemente a su cintura. Pero como ayudarle si él no me pedía ayuda, como ayudar a alguien que solo conocía una forma de vivir y afrontar la vida…

La forma mas fácil que había visto a su madre también utilizar durante toda su vida. 

“Como era que se llamaba”

Pensé todo el día en el, en esa niño pecoso que siempre estaba sentado en las escaleras de su casa, o acostado en la hamaca de su patio leyendo o escribiendo algún libro...

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, así que resoplando me dirigí a la puerta, pero al abrirla mis sueños se cumplieron, frente a mí se encontraba mi vecino, con unos ajustados jeans que le quedaban geniales y una camisa algo holgada, con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar y un cinturón en su cintura haciendo juego con las botas por donde se perdía la tela de su pantalón. 

¿Quieres pasar?

Entre en la cocina a buscar unas sodas al volver lo encontré leyendo en la pantalla de mi computadora. Parecía muy ensimismado en lo que decía la lectura de él y yo me sonroje imaginándome lo que el debía estar pensando cuando me miro esa tarde sin moverse de su sitio. Le extendí la soda que era para el y gustoso acepto el envase

\- gracias

Estuvimos hablando toda la tarde, sonriendo y bromeando. Hablando de banalidades realmente, pues ninguno se atrevía a tocar temas que no queríamos recordar por lo que poco a poco se nos acabaron los temas para hablar así que él fue el primero en aventurarse.

\- Tienes pareja? – se aventuro a preguntar tímidamente.

Me sonroje algo, pero aun así negué con la cabeza. Le vi jugar con la soda que tenía en sus manos y asentir en silencio. Sus pensamientos parecían estar muy lejos de nosotros ahí en el sofá. 

\- Y por que no tienes? – me pregunto mirándome de forma curiosa “como es que alguien como el no tiene a alguien que le cuide”  
\- La verdad me vine huyendo de una dolorosa perdida – le dije mirando algo ensimismado el contenido de mi vaso

Así pasamos la tarde hablando y charlando, divirtiéndonos y recordando viejos tiempos. Con el tiempo sin saberlo, crearíamos un amor tan puro que traspasaría todos nuestros temores, todos y cada uno de ellos, y eso nos ayudaría a seguir adelante, tal vez separados, tal vez unidos, pero al fin y al cabo lo haríamos con ayuda de nuestra propia amistad.


	3. Capitulo 3

La vida entre nosotros se volvió rutinaria, pronto sin darme cuenta nos volvimos inseparables. Durante la mañana solíamos desayunar juntos, yo preparaba el desayuno en mi cocina y el traía los refrescos de la suya. Casi sin quererlo nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Durante esas horas de la mañana Kardia parecía otra persona, por un momento se olvidaba de sus problemas, de su vida y de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Por un solo momento podía sentir que era un chico normal tonteando normalmente con otro chico que le tonteaba también…

Y así como nuestra amistad creció nuestra confianza también lo hizo. Lo que no nos imaginábamos es que con esa amistad y esa confianza también llegarían otras cosas. Otros sentimientos…

Celos por ejemplo…

\- Pero por que?! - Kardia parecía realmente angustiado. Casi tanto como yo.  
\- antes de ser mi amigo sabias quien era Degel! Sabias a lo que me dedicaba, por que eso cambia las cosas ahora!!

¨por que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti¨ quise gritarle con todas mis fuerzas, pero sabía que eso solo le alejaría por el momento. Así que solo tire las llaves contra la pared con furia y te escuche tirar la puerta cuando saliste de la casa.

Nuestras vidas nuevamente eran un obstáculo en nuestra forma de pensar. Mientras yo quería sacarte de ese mundo tu parecías querer arrastrarme a ella junto contigo.

\- y por dios que te amo… pero jamás seria capaz de dejarme poseer de esa forma por dinero…

Una semana mas tarde

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. Habia salido de parranda con mis compañeros de trabajo. Ahí sentado junto a la barra veía la pista de baile bebiéndome la quinta bebida de la noche. Cuando te vi en medio de la pista, siendo el dueño de esta, me sentí encender al mirarte. El como movías tus caderas al son de la música, el cómo tomabas de las caderas al joven con el que bailabas y el como reías cuando el se acercaba para decirte cosas al oído.

Por dios que no podía quedarme allí y solo verte tontear de esa forma.

Y en ese momento sucedió lo que tanto temía…  
Nuestras miradas se conectaron y pareciste ponerte nervioso.

Me bebí mi trago de una sola y me acerque a ustedes. En medio de la embriaguez empuje al chico con el que bailabas y te tome de la cintura pegándote un beso que te desarmo por completo.

Oh si…

Tu eras el dueño de la pista, pero yo era el dueño de todo tu ser…

_Caímos en la cama entre risas. Yo sobre la cama y el sobre mi riendo amenamente. Sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros y rozando ligeramente mi rostro. Mis manos rodearon su cadera aun sobre esos jeans tan ajustados que poco dejaban a la imaginación._

_Nuestras miradas se encontraban pegadas la una de la otra. Azul marino con turquesa, su mirada luego se encontró en mis labios. Su rostro se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que quedo junto a los míos. El beso fue algo tímido al principio, con temor de ser rechazado, luego con un poco mas de confianza y finalmente apasionado en extremo. Tome la iniciativa, dejándole acostado en la cama mientras besaba su barbilla, bajando por su cuello y lamiendo ligeramente la piel que quedaba expuesta conforme iba despojándole de sus ropas._

_El hacía lo propio desprendiéndome de mis ropas. Nuestras ropas quedaron rápidamente olvidadas en una esquina de la cama. Le vi correrse en la cama y me subí en la misma para quedar mas cómodo. El se arrodillo de espaldas a mí y yo no lo pensé dos veces, le abrace y le incline sobre la cama dejándole en cuatro._

_Los gemidos que salieron a continuación fueron preludio a la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. Pero ambos sabíamos que de una noche de placer no pasaría jamás…_

_Las horas pasaron con rapidez, el dormía sobre mi cuerpo completamente exhausto y yo solo miraba al techo silenciosamente. No podía ni quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando la mañana llegase. Cada uno tomaría su camino de la vida, teniendo encuentros ocasionales, pero la pregunta era…_

_Podía yo vivir de esa forma???_

_Me negaba a pensar la respuesta, porque ya la sabia perfectamente._

_No podía vivir de esa forma…_

_Teniéndole varias horas en el día y sabiendo que otros antes que yo o después que yo le manoseaban, le tocaban y le hacían lo mismo que yo le hacía con adoración. Pero sabía que quizás el no tendría en quien desahogarse, con quien ser el mismo y no ser el que todos en aquella calle conocían._

_En esa misma posición me vio él cuando despertó y mis ojos se conectaron con sus turquesas._

_\- aun estas aquí?_

_Parecía realmente sorprendido por ese hecho y yo le sonreí acariciando su espalda suavemente._

_\- te lo dije antes Kardia y te lo repetiré, conmigo amaneces a mi lado así será ahora y lo será siempre._

_Su sonrisa fue la mejor de las pruebas recibidas. Así que esa mañana la paso, para mi propia sorpresa, en mi casa. Desayunamos juntos, vimos una peli en la tele…_

_Pero ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que despertar. Y al despertar nos encontraríamos de nuevo en la vida de cada cual, en la misma ciudad y en la misma calle donde él era el mas conocido chico de la vida y yo…_

_pues yo solo era un chico enamorado locamente de el…_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Degel y Kardia deciden emprender su vida lejos de todo. deseando comenzar de cero, donde nadie les conociera y pudieran sonar con ser una pareja comun y corriente.

Días después le vi entrar a la casa con un tipo algo raro. Eso me dio mala espina, no mas bien sentí un repentino ataque de rabia. Como era que teniéndome a mí se atrevía a ponerle los ojos encima a ese maldito que no valía nada. Ese que solo le veía como un cualquiera que podía desechar cuando quisiera.

Los días pasaron con fluidez, me iba muy bien en el trabajo e iba viento en popa. Esperaba que en unos meses fuera camino a una ascensión en el trabajo. Pero ahí en mi casa no lograba concentrarme del todo.

Así que esa noche me fui a la cama temprano intentando dormir un poco. No había dormido ni tres horas cuando el sonido de los gritos me despertó. Mire la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana. A los gritos se le unieron los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose y finalmente el sonido de cristales fue lo que me hizo saltar de la cama.

Apenas iba saliendo de la puerta cuando me vi abrazado por el y temiendo por su vida entramos a la casa. Temblaba compulsivamente, tenía heridas en el cuello, los brazos y por como dejaba una mancha de sangre al caminar supuse que había terminado muy mal ese trabajo. Le deje en la cama con cuidado, recostándole en ella.

\- no me mires – intento cubrirse, pero yo le retuve.

\- no te muevas, estas muy lastimado

Se abrazo a mí llorando desgarradoramente y yo suspire respondiéndole el abrazo. Le deje que se desahogara y cuando le vi dormido en mis brazos le tome en brazos para meterle en la tina llena con agua tibia. Le bañe con cuidado intentando no lastimarle mas de lo que ya estaba, luego de vestirle con uno de mis pijamas le cure las heridas mas profundas y le puse unas vendas.

Luego salí de la alcoba de huéspedes para dejarle dormir y que descansará luego de esa noche de terror

\- será mejor que le saque de aquí… bueno eso si el está de acuerdo –

**Desperté algo desorientado. En una recamara demasiado elegante para ser la propia, con un pijama que no era mío pero que por dios que olía delicioso y con las heridas curadas y bien vendadas. Me levante de la cama algo tambaleante, recorrí el pasillo en silencio, baje las escaleras y volví a caminar por el pasillo alfombrado hasta llegar a la cocina de donde salía un aroma delicioso.**

**\- perdona por las molestias Degel –**

**Se veía tan apuesto ahí en la cocina, en pijama y con el cabello todo revuelto. No sabía que el cocinaba y que por como olía, lo hacía demasiado bien. Degel no se giro, solo me hizo gesto con la mano donde sostenía la espátula que todo estaba bien, luego se giro con una bandeja en donde estaba el desayuno de ambos**

**\- no deberías estar levantado, vamos a la cama, desayunaremos allí los dos –**

**Le seguí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí tan querido. Nadie me había hecho el desayuno y nunca había sentido lo que era en las mañanas desayunar en la recama recostado del cuerpo de tu amante.**

**\- Kardia, desde de lo de anoche si te pido que te vayas conmigo lo harías?**

**Le mire sorprendido aun con la tostada en la boca a medio comer. Trague duro antes de sonreír y abrazarle dándole un beso profundo.**

**\- lo dices enserio? –**

**\- muy enserio… buscare donde poder vivir, puedo trabajar desde allá y mantenernos con lo que gane de mis libros –**

**Asentí vigorosamente**

**\- si, si, si y si… me voy contigo hasta el fin del mundo Degel…**


	5. Chapter 5

El auto se detuvo delante de la hermosa propiedad. Una mansión antigua, de grandes jardines, una casa que había sido renovada en ese mes que habíamos vivido en el hotel de la zona y un hermoso camino empedrado que rodeaba la entrada por donde se suponía los autos deberían entrar. Los escalones de la casa eran de madera oscura, casi idéntica a la del suelo del balcón. Entre en la casa mientras el sacaba mi equipaje del maletero y lo metía en la casa.

La casa era una hermosa obra de arte. Con salones lujosos, los pasillos inmaculados. El pasillo principal que conectaba con la puerta de la entrada llegaba hasta las escaleras dobles que daban al segundo piso. Del lado derecho del salón estaba el despacho que usaría Degel para trabajar, del izquierdo la entrada a los jardines traseros. Tras esa puerta de cristal bajo las escaleras estaba el pasillo que daba a la cocina y al comedor lujosamente adornado.

\- que te parece hasta ahora tu nueva casa

Su abrazo me distrajo de lo bien que estaba conociendo la casa y le sonreí abrazándole emocionado.

\- es mas de lo que jamás eh tenido, gracias… mil gracias amor.

Sonrió dándome un beso apasionado mientras me tomaba en brazos en medio de mis risas. Subió las escaleras manteniendo el equilibrio perfectamente y se quedo de pie delante del pasillo. Las paredes recubiertas de cuadros que le daban un toque hogareño, bajo cada cuadro *unos tres cuadros por pared* había una mesita adornada con un hermoso florero que daba un aroma riquísimo a la estancia. Camino por el alfombrado en silencio numerándome que había en cada habitación cerrada mientras yo sonreía animado.

\- y esta amor… será nuestro nidito de amor

Fueron sus palabras antes de besarme pasionalmente y entrar a la recamara empujando la puerta con la espalda. La habitación era acogedora, una gran cama matrimonial en la esquina justo donde pegaba la luz de la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza, del otro lado un escritorio con todo lo necesario para escribir, el armario a un lado… tan profundo que podríamos perdernos en su interior de ser preciso.

Caí en la cama con una risita y le recibí sobre mi gustoso. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos cuando se inclino a besarme derritiéndome con este sin dudarlo.

\- deberíamos estrenar nuestro nidito de amor –

Una risotada de mis labios fue lo que se escucho antes de volver a ser asaltado por su boca en un beso arrebatador, apasionado y al que me derretí completamente.

**================**

Salí de la recamara estirándome y dejando a Degel profundamente dormido en el lecho. Camine descalzo por el pasillo hacia el baño para darme una ducha y deje correr el agua para que se calentara mientras buscaba una toalla limpia.

El agua me caía encima relajando mis músculos, aun tenía algunas heridas en los brazos y en el cuello. Suspire profundamente y brinque un poco cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

\- algo te preocupa amor?

Negué con la cabeza y me gire para verle de frente aun abrazado a su cuerpo.

\- entonces?

Me encontraba apoyado de su hombro y acariciaba su espalda sutilmente buscando la manera de decirle las cosas.

\- porque de tantos chicos en el mundo, me escogiste a mi Degel?

Degel suspiro y cogió la esponja para comenzar a lavarme con ella mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

\- yo no te escogí, lo hizo mi corazón Kardia… ese corazón que no piensa en la vida que estés llevando ni en la vida que hayas llevado antes. .. – Me obliga a mirarle para sonreírme – para mí solo eres Kardia, el hombre al que yo amo –

Un año mas tarde

Mientras Degel trabajaba yo solía limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa sucia, cocinar y dejar la comida lista para cuando regresáramos en la tarde, hacia la lista de las cosas que se necesitaban y finalmente terminaba por ir al super.

El mismo estaba cerca de nuestra casa. Un pequeño supermarket en el que se conseguía hasta la ultima cosa que requería un hogar bien hecho. Siempre solía comprar lo mismo, pan, leche, huevos… los dulces preferidos de degel… papel sanitario, papel toalla… en fin…

Toda una lista…

Y ahí estaba en la sección de las carnes decidiendo que comprar para la cena.

\- ayer comimos carne asada, no creo que degel aguante otro día de carne… - dirigí mi mirada al pescado fresco – quizás debería prepararle algo de pescado –

Y así seguí mi delirio personal hasta que decidí llevar ambas cosas. La carne y el pescado, ambos estaban en oferta así que no me saldrían demasiado caro.

Esa tarde en particular sentía que me seguían y varias veces me voltee con algo de sospecha pero no veía a nadie. Asi que apure el camino hacia nuestra casa sin saber que estaba llevando a nuestro vigilante hacia nuestra casa actual.

Antes de llegar a entrar en la casa le sentí llegar por la espalda, atraparme por la cintura y voltearme para verme. Su sonrisa fue lo que me dio terror cuando me arrastro hacia el interior de la casa rompiendo todo lo que se nos atravesaba.

\- asi que el puto mas bueno de nuestro lugar se ah retirado –

Esas palabras solo me hicieron rabiar, pero me quede callado cuando saco la pistola y me apunto con ella.

\- bueno hasta aquí llegaste… -

Y las cosas se dieron tan rápido que no entiendo como fue que todo se salió de su cauce. En un momento estaba el señalándome con la pistola mientras reía maniáticamente y al momento siguiente estaba entrando Degel, el se giraba para dispararle…

Y entonces yo no lo pensé dos veces antes de hacer la única cosa que se me ocurrió.

\- KARDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  

Ademas de su grito y sus lagrimas solo podía oir las risas del maniático que acababa de disparar a mi esposo. Sus brazos me sostuvieron y pude sentir como su cuerpo entero temblaba. Aunque aun no sabia si era de rabia o de dolor, o quizás ambas podría ser.

La sangre bañaba ambos cuerpos, pero a el no parecía importarle.

\- te llevare al hospital – 

\- shhhh, no sirve de nada –

Sus ojos llenos de dolor me recibieron y le sonreí débilmente acariciando su rostro. Mismo que se inclino hacia mi mano.

\- siento…mucho dejarlos… a ti y a… Kaity… -

Ah si… Kaity, nuestra preciosa hija de un añito y medio que ahora debía estar en el cuido. Una hermosa niña que portaba mis ojos, pero la personalidad de Degel. Una niña que no podría ver crecer jamás.

\- no, no nos dejes por favor… -

\- asi…es…mejor… -

Cuando había llamado a los paramédicos, no lo se… y que hizo mientras a mi me llevaban de emergencia al hospital… jamás lo supe tampoco. Mientras recorría el pasillo de blanco sobre la camilla, viendo a la joven enfermera colocándome la mascarilla de oxigeno y la otra enfermera sosteniendo el paño sobre la herida de bala solo podía pensar en la familia que estaba dejando atrás…

Y en ese dia esa fue la principal causa para dejar atrás todo esto…

Con todo el dolor de mi alma, pensé que seria mejor que vivieran creyéndome muerto a que mi pasado siguiera destrozando sus vidas…

**Hoy Kaity se convierte en una hermosa joven de 15 años y nuevamente la veo festejarlo desde lejos. Estos 14 años los eh visto sobrevivir a mi perdida, el superar toda aquella pesadilla de la que, gracias a dios, Kaity no recuerda nada…**

**Mi niña sonreía con sus amigas mientras Degel le llama desde la entrada de la casa para que entrasen a comer algo. Y desde mi lugar en este aislado árbol les veo desaparecer dentro de la casa.**

**\- ya es tiempo de retirarme… se que jamás me perdonaran el haberme ido, pero esto era lo mejor… -**

**Solo hizo falta aquella noche el ver la cara que pusiera Degel mientras le decían que era posible que todo eso volviese a repetirse. Que asi era cuando alguien de mi estatus intentaba salirse de su pasado sin éxito…**

**Solo esa angustia y esa preocupación por nuestra hija fue suficiente para que en cuanto me sentí con fuerzas decidiera abandonarles, aunque mi corazón se rompiese en miles de pedazos…**

**Me alejaría con las mejores memorias de un gran amor que llevaría grabado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón sabiendo que ellos estaban bien, viviendo tranquilos y sin angustias que no merecían para nada.**


End file.
